Tape measure designs that are difficult to hold, or are uncomfortable to use, can distract a user from taking an accurate measure and cause rework. Tape measures that fit poorly in a human hand can cause frequent concern as to whether the operator has a satisfactory grip on the tape measure, or whether they will drop it. Tape measures can be used in many difficult work environments and situations where the use of a tape measure is quite difficult. There is a strong need to develop an ergonomic tape measure.